Loading Screens
This page lists all the loading screen quotes of Fallout: New California. Missile Silo While most of the nuclear spears of the old world long ago flew on their death delivering missions, some are still in their silos across a silent America, waiting for their chance to unleash hell on the world again. Bloody Flag Joanna Tibbett was the vice-president for president Tandi. When Tandi died in 2248, Tibbett was then sworn into office. However, after just 5 years she was voted out of office (2253) after 38 NCR citizens were murdered by Elsdragon's raiders in the Pass during the blood battle for Union City. She was replaced by Wendell Peterson. Classic NCR Flag NCR President Wendell Peterson replaced Joanna Tibbett after she was voted out of office in 2253. In his first year in office, Peterson ordered three battalions of NCR troops into the Mojave Wasteland, including one battalion which now occupies The Pass. NCR's 5th battalion keeps a watchful eye on Elsdragon's Raiders as caravans follow the I-15 between the Boneyards and the HUB. Elysdragon's Rule The Raider Warlord Juan Maxson-Elsdragon rules the Raider Alliance with an iron fist, reinforced by throngs of loyal and psychotic raiders. The old families of the Survivalists follow him only because they are forced into it by blood ties and the threat of retaliation should their loyalty stray. Legion It is said that beyond the Dune Sea, in Arizona, there is a threat growing to rival even the NCR. These are merely rumors relayed by Raiders in the Pass, but sightings of strange men dressed like Roman Legionaries from old text books seem to confirm the mysterious reports. Mutant Mist The Super Mutants scattered to the East after the great battle at the Mariposa Military Base a hundred years ago. Few alive at the time ever saw one again, but their ghosts still haunt the California Wasteland. A chilling reminder, or an omen, of their past attempt at glory. NCR Map The New California Republic in 2260 has grown from its humble origins to encompass a significant portion of the California's more forgiving coastline, while avoiding the barren wastes of the interior. While mighty, corruption and intrigue have crippled the nation as external threats hound their borders. Platinum Chip The Gangs of New Reno have enjoyed a cush relationship with the NCR, using political barricades and backroom deals to secure positions in the NCR Senate, despite remaining independent of the NCR and its tax collectors. A situation some in the Big Circle see as suspiciously convenient. Raider Flag Elsdragon's Raider Alliance has been the terror of The Pass for many years now. In 2253, after breaking open Tibbet's Prison and forming a pact with the New Reno Gang bosses, he issued a call for all displaced tribes fed up with NCR pacification to join him at his mine in Athens-Tec. Thousands came to his call. Skelevision While the Pass connects the Long 15 between the Boneyards and the HUB, it is considered a hostile No Man's Land due to the intense dust storms off the Dune Sea and the lawless nature of its resident tribes. Most caravans stick to the coast. Those brave enough to travel the 15 tend to be heavily armed, or simply go missing. Union City Shi The Shi Empire in San Fransisco was a multicultural hub until it was nuked by a desperate Enclave struggling to fight the NCR. While the Enclave disappeared, the Shi integrated into the core of NCR life, using their remaining technology to act as bankers and hi-tech engineers. Wasteland Entry While it is an open secret in NCR intelligence circles that the Enclave maintained several bases across the former American continent, the general population believes they are simply boogie men long ago defeated. Vault 18 * Vault 18 is high in the San Bernardino Mountains under Onyx Peak. For decades teams of Wasteland Scouts have traveled California going on long away missions to collect needed supplies, and battle those seeking to reveal the Vault's secret location. * Bragg's Patriots, his Vault-Ball Team, are comprised of former Wasteland kids adopted by the elderly Vault 18 residents. He has taught them the virtues of old American democracy and disciplined them into a fierce fighting force. * John Bragg and his sister Chevy joined Vault 18 several years ago after the Vault's water chips all mysteriously failed. Bragg just so happened to know of a secret stash hidden away in the valley, and offered to join the Vault population. He's been the Vault Ball coach ever since. * Vault 18 was an experimental vault, designed to observe a control population that became aware that the other vaults were social experiments. * Vault 18 has remained hidden since the Great War. While the Wasteland Scouts have traveled all over California, the Vault itself has remained largely isolated, its population aging faster than it can reproduce. * Vault 18 was commissioned late in 2070, meant to house California Senator Andrew Oran and several other members of his campaign staff, family, and friends who never arrived the day the bombs fell. * Vault 18 is a unique Vault-Tec Design drafted by Senator Andrew Oran's design team. Meant to house over a thousand people, most of its rooms now remain vacant after a century and a half of gradual depopulation. * Vault 18 was nearly depopulated sixty years ago, as their able-bodied youth left their elders behind to colonize the wasteland. The survivors of that time assimilated into the tribes of The Pass, only for their decedents to return after a mysterious event cause all adults over the age of eight to vanish. * Dr. Rossman is responsible for bringing the Exodite orphans to Vault 18 from their various tribes across The Pass. Without his personal mission to save them, it's possible you would have died in the wasteland as a child. * Coach John Bragg was found by a Vault 18 scouting party searching for a new Water Chip. They asked him to join their population in order to tame the wild and uncontrolable wasteland kids they had adopted, but were too old, or too disgruntled, to handle. Category:Lore